


and im still pissed about my sneakers.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, this will probably be shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoongi refuses to believe any of this is happening. this must be a dream right? he probably hit his head. theres no way his best friend's grandma just turned into a creepy monster with bat wings, or that she was using sewing sullies as weapons...</p>
            </blockquote>





	and im still pissed about my sneakers.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so I'm assuming that the only people reading this shitty story, saw my idea to write it on my tumblr, stranglyawkwardwriting  
> so hello! um, this is my first fan fic ive shared, and I'm just kinda winging it...idk...its probably gonna suck. but enjoy!
> 
> OH and this is short as all hell, but I just wanted to test it out if that makes any sense.

yoongi's pale wrists ache as his friend's grip refuses to let up. still struck with fear, Yoongi weaves through trees, jumps over rocks, and dodges other things as the unmistakable voice of Jimin's 'Grandma' follows the pair through the woods. "where do you think you two are going?" her voice sounds sweet and warm. "I still haven't ripped you to shreds!" the warm voice morphs into something deadly and heartless. "only a bit farther...I promise" Jimin yells over his shoulders. Yoongi tries his best to focus on not dying, while attempting to keep up with Jimin, which was a difficult task since the 15 year old was the fastest person on their high school's track team. they quickly approach a strawberry farm, when A boy with eyes as wild as the sea appears holding....a pen? "Yoongi! follow Nico. he can get you somewhere safe!" jimin shouts as another boy comes into view. yoongi takes a step, only to be hit in the head by an object, most likely a tree branch. his vision goes dark.  
~~~~~  
a head of mint colored hair darts up, only to be shoved down by the kid he remembers to be named Nico. he sits on a stool, clipboard and mechanical pencil in hand. "first and last name?" he asks, dark eyes meeting yoongi's "Min Yoongi." nico quickly writes it down. "age and date of birth?" "17, and March 9th, 1999." nico writes it down "godly parent?" the 17 year old looks at nico in a confused manor. "which one of the greek gods is your mother or father? like Jimin's is Demeter, mine is Hades, and My boyfriend's is Poseidon" yoongi shrugs. "i am not following. my mom works at a coffee shop, and the last time I saw my father, I was only 6 months old." Nico calls somebody in. the boy yoongi saw earlier enters the room. "he hasn't been claimed yet, and he is already 17." nico informs him. "Percy, if he hasn't been claimed, he might not be one of us." Percy grabs nico's face. "he is definitely one of us. its possible his godly parent has something going on. now go get Namjoon. you've been with yoongi all night, so you need to sleep. and maybe Namjoon can figure out who he is related to" percy finishes his sentence and kisses nico's forehead. Nico hugs him quickly before scampering out. yoongi lays back down. godly parent? theres no way any of this is real. it must be some kind of weird role play thing...jimin is into cosplay and stuff like that...uhg it probably is. but wait...Jimin's grandmother...

yoongi yanks on the ends of his colored hair. WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED. "...are you okay..?" he slowly turns his head and meets the eyes of the guy he assumes is namjoon. his pink hair sits neatly on his head, and a pair of black framed glasses hang off of the slope of his nose. Yoongi nods, all though that was a complete lie, as he felt like he was, and everyone around him besides this new person were Bat shit crazy. "i know a lie when I hear one. whats up with you" he replies, swiveling over on a doctor like stool. as he reaches the small cot yoongi was on, he crosses his legs, and perches his head on a hand, ready to listen attentively. "everybody here seems like they are high. and all this talk of greek gods is giving me a headache." namjoon cocks an eyebrow. "i was in your place a year ago. but judging from the amount of shadows surrounding you, I am here to confirm, you sir, are a child of Hades, lord of death." shadows? what in the fu- holy shit. yoongi looks at his feet, only to see shadows curling around them like thick ropes, but slowly convert to become thick like fog. the newly claimed boy screams, which encourages the others to enter. "well well. looks like Hades broke the oath...again." Percy sighs. then brightens as if he never had a trace of frustration. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood, Min Yoongi, son of hades."

once again, Yoongi looks very confused. Namjoon shoots a look at Jimin. "he is as hopeless as you described." the look of confusion switches to one of offence. "Excuse me?" he responds. "sassy as well...alright well get your ass up I'm showing you about this place." namjoon says with a heavy sigh. not wanting to argue, yoongi follows namjoon out of the big house, shadows still following him, wrapped heavily around his pale ankles. "this is gonna be a long day."


End file.
